


First Love

by rosenewock21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are not each others first loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



Title: First Loves  
Verse: Bayverse/G1/Prime mash up AU  
Series: Pursuit  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Content: Xeno  
Pairings/Characters: Barricade/Mikaela  
Notes: Not mine!!! Also, for Delle! <3  
Words: 313

They are not each others first loves. It’s a thing they both regret, but not very much. Or really, very often. The implausibility of it, for one thing. Also, it’s so kitchy; like the badly written rambling of a preteen in the diary she thinks no ones knows is under her mattress. And thank you mom for being so subtle when putting it back.

After all, it’s hard to be regretful when your first love is all too often the one you regret.

For Barricade it’s Andromeda. It’ll always be Andromeda no matter how many times he runs the files through his processor. Wanting her because she was nice. Because she was pretty. Because she often rebelled in unusual and colorful ways. He would have worshiped her. He also would have been a miserable wreck of a mech. She would only ever love Bee, even if she’d tried to humor him. No, best that it never took hold.

For Mikaela it will always be Sam. Sam who was nice. Sam who was funny. Sam who was insanely sweet and sometimes way too good for her. Sam is what her father would have called “One of those easy mark nice boys.” He may have, she’s trying to remember and drawing a blank. Sam would have been nice, and stable, but she just wasn’t made for a cookie cutter existence.

Then again, neither was Sam. He just needed to get away from his fantasies of her to see what he really wanted from the world. She’s happy for him. He’s happy for her. It was a nice change to the bad break up.

No, first loves aren’t the important ones. As Barricade plays a small section of his latest composition, and Mikaela dances to it with abandon, it becomes obvious to both of them that your last love is the only one that really matters.


End file.
